Young Love
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Kendall Hardy the younger sister Matt Hardy, yet the older sister to Jeff. Being the sister to the Hardy's wasn't always easy. Will Kendall finally be able to stand out on her own or will someone or something be holding her back?


Kendall Hardy the younger sister Matt Hardy, yet the older sister to Jeff. Being the sister to the Hardy's wasn't always easy. Will Kendall finally be able to stand out on her own or will someone or something be holding her back?

Growing up Kendall had everything she had ever wanted then again she was the only daughter born to Gilbert and Ruby Hardy. By the time Matt was 11 Kendall was 9 and Jeff was 8 they had lost their mom to brain cancer. Growing up after that wasn't always easy. Both Matt and Jeff vowed to protect Kendall at all cost.

By the time Kendall was a sophomore in high school she was following Matt who was now a senior while Jeff was a freshman as well. Kendall was just breathtaking, having long reddish brown hair crystal blue eyes that always had a sparkle to them and long legs that seemed to go for days, curves in all the right places and she always had a smile on her face.

While Kendall was in her sophomore year in high school she started to become close to Shane Helms who had always been friends with both Jeff and Matt, he was like a third brother to her. It was also during her sophomore year when she started dating Jordan who treated her like a queen the first year they were dating, it got worse over the summer and right before their junior year when Jeff started his sophomore year.

Two Years Later

Two weeks before school was to start up again Kendall and Jordan were out on a date to the movies and even though Kendall wasn't happy with the movie they were going to see she didn't say anything either to him as she was pretty sore for what Jordan had done to her the day before when he backhanded her while they were arguing.

After the movie was over Jordan drove her back to her house and after parking he pulled her close for a kiss which Kendall didn't want to return and while she was struggling Jordan punched in her the face. What Jordan didn't see is that Shane was just arriving and saw the whole thing happen. As he reached to open her car door Kendall opened it and fell out of the car.

"Kendall get up. Where in the hell do you get off hitting a woman?" Shane yelled at Jordan

"You don't know what happened" Jordan said and took off in his car as he peeled out of the driveway and sped off.

"Shane what happened?" Kendall asked

"I don't really know hon hows your cheek feel?" Shane asked "I just arrived when I saw Jordan trying to kiss you and you didn't want to kiss him and he hit you"

"Like its on fire, I don't want Matt or Jeff or my dad for that matter to see me" Kendall said

"Well hon your brothers are out of town for the weekend. Does Jordan know that your dad is gone as well?" Shane asked as he helped Kendall stand up and pulled her to his chest and held her while she cried

"Yes he does the plan was for us to come back here and watch a movie but he got a phone call from someone and said that he would bring me home first then head over there" Kendall said "I don't want to be alone incase he comes back"

"Do you want me to stay with you incase he comes back?" Shane asked

"Will you please?" Kendall asked

"Sure babe, let me call mom and tell her that I am staying here for the night and we can watch a movie hows that and just relax" Shane said and pulled out his cell phone to call his parents to let them know that he was spending the night with Matt and Jeff. Shane helped Kendall into her house and closed the door and locked the house up.

"Shane thanks, I am going to change find a movie please" Kendall said and walked into her bedroom and searched for her yoga pants and a tank top to change into and after changing she walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some pop and walked into the living room and smiled at Shane.

"Comfy now?" Shane asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled Kendall down with him and while he did that he could see the other bruises on her upper arms "Kendall how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Shane, you know how clumsy I can get" Kendall said "What movie did you pick out?"

"Your fav hon come here" Shane said and pulled Kendall to his chest as the movie started.

It wasn't long into the movie when Shane moved on the couch to where he was laying down and brought Kendall to his chest and kissed her forehead. Kendall looked up and smiled at him and he claimed her lips in a tender kiss. As the kiss deepened they both moaned into the kiss.

Shane rolled Kendall under him while they kept kissing. Shane had always thought Kendall beautiful and slowly moved her tank up and kissed the flat planes of her stomach as he worked his way up to her breast that were very full and cupped her left breast in his hand and started to massage it as Kendall moaned at his touch her skin on fire from his touch.

Shane kissed his way to her left breast and kissed the hardened nipple and drew it into the wetness of his mouth as he gently nipped and kissed it sucking on it in the process and once he let go of her nipple he flicked his tongue over it as it was now standing up then smiled up at Kendall who was looking at him with lust filled eyes before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Take me Shane" Kendall said as he stood up and picked up bridal style and walked towards her bedroom and after walking in he shut the door and locked it before setting Kendall down on her bed and joining her.

"You sure?" Shane asked before kissing her again

"Yes Shane take me" Kendall said again after the kiss broke and she looked up at him and smiled

Shane stood up and stripped his shirt off while Kendall stripped her tank off and he took the honor to take Kendall's pants and panties off while she did his. Shane climbed back on the bed and on top of Kendall and as she moved her legs to where he was now between them they kissed and Kendall could feel how hard Shane was becoming as they kissed.

While they were kissing Shane reached down to play with Kendall's center and after sliding two fingers in he slowly thrusted in and out of Kinley's body as they kissed. Kendall was moaning at the contact that was being made as he kept playing with her now wet center. "Now Shane take me now"

Shane didn't have to be told twice as he slowly worked is way into the wetness of Kinley's body. Once he was fully seated inside of her they melted and blended their bodies together. After making love for a few hours and reaching their climaxes at the same time they were now wrapped up in each other's arms.

As they laid in each other's arms Kendall heard a car pull up and knew it had to be Jordan and his friends. "Shane get dressed some one is here and its not daddy" Kendall said quietly

"Who is here then, your brothers are with your dad and so is Shannon, would Jordan come back?" Shane asked as he sat up and threw his shirt at Kendall who handed him of Jeff's shirts that she had stolen a few weeks before while they each got dressed. Kendall took Shane's hand as they walked back to the front room while someone started to bang on the front door.

"Stay here while I see who it is" Shane instructed Kendall who sat down in the kitchen

"Can I help you?" Shane asked as he opened the front door

"Yes is Kendall here?" a man asked

Kendall knew it was one of Jordan's friends Jackson

"She is but not feeling good and is laying down who are you and I can tell her when she wakes up" Shane said

"I know she is awake and all go and get her please Jordan wants to talk to her" the man said

"Then Jordan can come up here himself and not send you but as I said Kendall isn't feeling good and is laying down" Shane said "And you are?"

"I don't believe you and I am Jackson" he said "Who are you?"

"Shane now please leave"

"No I want to see Kendall I know Jordan left her here about two hours ago now go and get her so she can go and talk to Jordan" Jackson said

"Again I am not getting her up she isn't feeling good now leave or Jordan can come here himself and talk to her tomorrow" Shane said again and then shut the door in his face and locked it.

"Thanks" Kendall said

"Not a prob. Now how about you and I get some sleep. I will call your dad in a few and let him know that I am here at the house with you" Shane said and watched as Kendall walked back to her room and could see that she was changing clothes oh how he wanted to take her again, while Kendall was changing Shane called Gilbert and told him what had happened and Gilbert was very thankful to Shane for being there for Kendall and asked that he stay the whole weekend as he and Kendall's brothers wouldn't be back till sometime on Monday. Shane told him that was not a problem and after hanging up Shane walked into Kendall's room to find her sitting up in bed and watching her TV.

That night Shane just held Kendall as they slept. Kendall kept tossing and turning even though she was in Shane's arms. Shane could fell the movement and started to rub Kinley's back hoping that would calm her down. Kendall was dreaming of her relationship with Jordan and how bad it had become over the last two years. The was one night when Jordan attacked her thankfully both Matt and Jeff busted her door down and let Jordan have it while Shane took care of Kinley. One other night while they were out he tried to force her into having sex which she was lucky enough to get away from him and after that she broke up with him. Jordan has always had some type of control of Kendall, even after breaking up with him she was still controlled by him.

Over the next few weeks Kendall was now in her sophomore year in college and still living at home while her dream house was being built on the Hardy land. Matt and his wife Hailey just moved into his house a few weeks back while Jeff and his girlfriend Krista were in the process of looking over plans for their dream home as well.

Matt and Hailey told Kendall that she could move with them while her house was being built which she was very happy about. Gilbert hated to see his daughter move out but knew this day had to come. During the last few years Shane and Kendall were seeing each other but never let it out who they were seeing. Kendall who was still having to deal with Jordan even though she had broken it off with him right after he punched in her in the face.

Kendall was getting ready for her doctor's appointment that she had that morning as she hadn't been feeling good, she had chalked it up to some migraines that she had been having lately. While she was getting ready to leave she could hear her phone ringing and after looking at the ID it was Shane.

"Hey you" Kendall answered

"Hey yourself how are you feeling?" Shane asked "I miss you. I wish you were still here in my bed with me."

"I miss you too thanks for holding me last night Shane. Not any better" Kendall told him

"What time is your appointment honey?" Shane asked

"In an hour why?" Kendall asked

"Why don't you come back over here and I will take you or I can come and get you its up to you. I didn't like the fact that you drove this morning." Shane told her.

"Why don't you come out here hon and we can go from there. Its just me at that house as Matt and Hailey are on the road and wont be home till late tonight" Kendall told him

"Okay I am on the way baby girl see ya soon." Shane said and they hung up

Kendall was just finishing her make up when Shane pulled into the drive and left his car running while he ran into get Kendall who was coming down the stairs. Kendall locked the house up and Shane helped her into his truck and they headed out. "Shane come back with me please" Kendall said

"Sure honey"

After Kendall signed in she realized that she was nearly 7 weeks late with her monthly. Shane could tell that something was bothering her and just put his arm around her and pulled her close. It wasn't long till Kendall was called back and after having her vitals taken the nurse asked all the normal questions and Kendall answered them all with ease.

After the nurse left Shane stood and crossed the room and stood in front of his girl and just held her. "Shane I just realized I am almost 7 weeks late with my monthly and you and I both know after four years that its always on time" Kendall told him

"Oh...and we never use protection and your on the pill, we can get through this K. I love you and have years" Shane told her

"I love you too Shane and my heart has for years" Kendall told him and Shane claimed her lips quickly in a kiss

There was a knock on the door and her doctor walked in not surprised to see the couple together or how close they were. After Kendall explained what was going on her doctor ordered a pregnancy test done and her nurse drew blood and it wasn't long till they found out that they were indeed pregnant only 8 weeks almost 9. After having a sono done the doctor told her that her due date was July 12 next year which was also Shane's birthday. After writing scripts for prenatal and also some pain meds for her migraines that were safe to take they made another appointment for a month and Shane pulled Kendall close to him as they stepped into the hall. Both were surprised to no end. How were they going to explain this to their families?

Once they made it out to Shane's truck he held the door open for Kendall and helped her in the truck and it was a few minutes later that after starting the truck up they just sat there. "Kendall look at me honey" Shane said as he turned to face her and waited till Kendall was facing him "I love you and I am not going anywhere. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and our baby honey."

"I know that Shane and I am happy and I have loved you for years. I am scared to tell my family. You know that both Matt and Jeff will take you out" Kendall told him "Who knows how they will react. I think we should head over to my dad's and tell him first before we tell even your family honey"

"I agree and I can handle those brothers of yours honey" Shane told her as he steered his truck in the direction of Kinley's dad's house.

Shane could tell how nervous Kendall was and took her hand that was close to his and held it "It will be okay honey."

Once they pulled up to Kendall's dad's they weren't shocked to see Shannon over there with their dad as they were pretty close. Before getting out of the truck they both just sat there and tried to be the first one to move but neither one was going to move. Both Shannon and Gil could see the couple sitting in the truck and just watched as they waited for either of them to exit the truck.

"I wonder what is going on?" Shannon asked Gil

"Who knows those two have been around each other more than ever during the last two years. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were dating" Gil told him

"Matt and Jeff are going to after them both" Shannon said

"Wouldn't surprise me at all" Gil said as they watched Shane exit the truck then walk around to help Kendall out

"Hi daddy hi Shannon" Kendall said as they walked up to the front porch

"Hi Darling hi Shane welcome home whats going on?" Gil asked

"I need to talk to you for a minute. I don't care if Shannon hears it

but, you both have to promise not to say anything to Matt and Jeff till I am ready too" Kendall said

"I won't say anything Kendall you know that now it can't be that bad" Shannon said

"As you both know that Shane and I have been friends for years, over these past few years Shane and I have become very close and started dating two years ago. As of today I found out that I am almost 9 weeks pregnant with Shane's baby. I love him with my whole heart" Kendall said

"Shane welcome to the family even more. You hurt my daughter or the baby I will come after you myself. Please take care of them" Gil said

"You know I will. I have loved your daughter for about four years now and our baby. I will be there every single step of the way" Shane said.

Both Kendall and Shane look at Shannon who was pretty quiet which kinda scared them both. "You know that both Matt and Jeff will want to come after you when they find out don't you"

"I can handle them don't worry about that. I know that Kendall is worn out so we are either headed back to Matt's or my house" Shane said

"If you need anything Kendall let me know. I am happy for the two of you congrats darling" Gil said and stood to give Kendall a hug then hugged Shane as well.

Both Gil and Shannon watched as Shane and Kendall headed out. "I know that boy will be in a heap of trouble once Matt and Jeff find out"

"I agree. Both boys will go after them. When is Kendall's house to be done?" Shannon asked

"In about three weeks" Gil said

Shane didn't know where to head so he took them both in the direction of Kendall's house that was next to Matt's and Jeff's actually in between the two. "What are you doing Shane?"

"I thought you might like to go and look at the house and figure out which room we want for the baby. Also we have two houses what are we going to do?" Shane asked

"I was thinking about asking you to move into my house but that is totally up to you hon. I don't want you to feel pressured about it Shane." Kendall told him

"I was actually a few weeks ago asking you to move in with me till your house was done, but I would love to live with you honey" Shane said

As they pulled put to Kendall's home Shane helped Kendall out and they were soon walking through the house that was almost done. After walking upstairs to look at the rooms and they thought the room right across from the master would be a good choice and decided to leave it in a neutral color for now till they found out what they were having.

"Shane honey where do you want to head to. I am getting worn down and need to rest Matt's or your place" Kendall said as Shane pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck

"How about we have lunch first then we can crash at my place" Shane said as they walked down the stairs hand in hand and Kendall heard her front door open and they were met by Jeff and his girlfriend Krista who was good friends with Kendall.

"Hey you two whats up?" Jeff asked and wondered why Shane was there with Kendall.

"Hi Jeff whats up?" Kendall asked as she sat down on the stairs

"Not a whole lot saw that Shane's truck was here and walked over to see if everything was okay" Jeff said

"Everything is good. While you are here I need to talk to you two. Please don't say anything to Matt yet as he doesn't know. Shane and I have been dating for nearly two years and as of today we found out that we are almost 9 weeks pregnant" Kendall told them

"You are pregnant I am so happy for you Kendall." Krista said and hugged Kendall then Shane.

"You hurt my sister I will come after you. Please take care of them both" Jeff said "I am happy that you found someone who treats you like a queen honey and congrats on the pregnancy"

"Who's pregnant?" Matt asked

"I am Matt" Kendall said and stood up knowing that Matt was going to be mad.

"Your not dating anyone Kendall who got you pregnant?" Matt asked

"Congrats honey" Hailey said

"I have been dating Shane here for the last two years and we are almost 9 weeks pregnant" Kendall said while Shane wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to her forehead

"You got my sister pregnant you had better fucking run. I'm going to kill you" Matt stated and tried to get to Shane who was now standing behind Kendall.

"I love your sister with my whole heart and our baby Matt. Kendall means the world to me. I will never hurt her. Also if you kill me then who will be a father to my baby?" Shane asked

"Matt stop. Shane and I love each other and we have for years. Shane has been in my life for the last four. Deal with it and start being the loving big brother I have. If you choose to keep being mean to me then can forget about being in the baby's life damn it Matt." Kendall told him then turned and walked back upstairs to the master bedroom.

Shane ran up to check on Kendall who had tears streaming down her face.

"Who in the hell does he think he is. That is my baby sister, he is one of my best friends" Matt said as walked outside and Hailey followed.

"Matthew Moore Hardy get your ass back here right now" Hailey stated with her hands on her hips.

"He can't get her pregnant they are all wrong for each other baby" Matt stated

"Matt I can see the love they have for each other is very strong. I for one am happy for them. I know Shane will protect, love and always be there for not only Kendall but the baby as well." Hailey said and pulled her husband into her arms

"I know that Hailey but they are too young." Matt said

"You and Shane are the same age. Kendall and I are the same age. There is nothing wrong with it. We were 22 and 20 when we got married. You need to say your sorry to both if you want your best friend and sister back" Hailey told him

"I guess I should go and find them" Matt said

"Yes you should honey just give Kendall a bit of time to cool down as well. The stress can't be good on her or the baby. So lets sit out here and talk for at bit" Hailey said and Matt sat down then pulled Hailey to sit down in front of him and he started to rub her shoulders.

Upstairs in the master bedroom Shane was holding on to Kendall who was now getting sick from not only the fight with Matt but also getting sick from the nausea from the pregnancy. After Kendall cleaned up herself up Shane pulled her into his arms and held her. "Lets get you into a bed baby, I know your not feeling good"

Shane helped Kendall downstairs and saw that Jeff and Krista had headed home and that Hailey and Matt were sitting down outside on the front porch. Matt stood up to hug Kendall and say that he was sorry to both.

"Whats wrong honey?" Hailey asked

"Morning sickness as they call it. We are headed back to Shane's so I can lay down. I will call you both later" Kendall said

"Okay if you need anything please call hon. I am sorry again for yelling at both of you" Matt said

"Its okay. I love you Mattie you too Hailey" Kendall said and it was a few minutes later that Shane was helping Kendall into his truck and they headed to his house.

After arriving Kendall walked into the bedroom and stripped down to her tank top and undies and crawled into bed after turning on the ceiling fan and let sleep consume her. Shane stayed out in the living room and picked up his cell phone and called his parents, to tell them of the pregnancy. Both of Shane's parents were happy about not only the pregnancy but also that Shane had found the woman of his dreams. After talking his parents he walked into the bedroom and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend and decided to lay down himself and stripped down to his shorts and laid down behind Kendall and pulled her close.

Over the next few weeks Shane and Kendall packed up Shane's things that he wanted to keep and put the rest in storage as he moved this things into Kendall's now finished house. One evening while they were unpacking Shane's studio equipment Kendall's phone rang and after looking at the ID she rolled her eyes and told Shane it was Jordan.

"Hello?" Kendall answered and put her phone on speaker.

"Hello there Kendall, you think you can run and hide from me?" Jordan asked

"I am just staying away you need to quit calling me we aren't together and we never will be again." Kendall told him

"Oh Kendall your showing nicely by the way. I can't wait to feel my baby move under my touch." Jordan said

"Jordan I suggest you leave my wife and baby alone." Shane stated

"Your wife. When did you get married Kendall?" Jordan asked

"A few weeks ago after Shane and I found out we were expecting. You and I were never together sexually so I suggest you listen to Shane and leave us all alone" Kendall said and hung up her cell phone

Shane just pulled Kendall into his arms and held her. Kendall was now in her 13 week of her pregnancy she both she and the baby were very healthy. "Baby how about we call up our families and suggest supper at your favorite place?"

"Sounds like a plan honey you call your fam while I call mine. I'm sorry about Jordan, I haven't talked to him in almost three years." Kendall said

"You don't need to be sorry. I know how long it has been since you saw Jordan. Mom just texted me saying they are still out of town so its just your family." Shane told her and helped her up as she had been sitting on the floor while going through all of Shane's CD's and other music things.

"Well it looks like its just us. Matt texted me back saying he and Hailey are still out on the road while Jeff and Krista are at the airport headed out to the next show." Kendall said

"What about your dad?" Shane asked

"Other plans already. Looks like we have to plan ahead next time." Kendall said as they headed up to the kitchen and smiled at her husband.

After finding out Kendall was pregnant they decided to get married at the courthouse with their families present. They only had a few weeks left till they would be find out what they were having. After having supper they decided to walk around Southern Pines and just window shop.

Over the next few weeks passed quickly. Kendall was up before Shane as he arrived home late last night and she was letting him get a few more minutes of sleep before waking him up.

While Kendall was downstairs fixing herself some breakfast she heard the front door open and both Krista and Hailey walk in all smiles. "Okay you both are smiling whats up?"

"Nothing yet. How are you feeling and is Shane home?" Krista asked her soon to be sister in law as she and Jeff were getting married in less than two weeks.

"Yes Shane made it home last night around 9pm I picked him up from the airport. And if you must know we wont know till around 11am on what we are having." Kendall stated as she knew that was the next question to be asked

"I am hoping for a little girl to spoil as is Mattie." Hailey stated

"We think a girl as well. Please let us know. As we are planning your shower." Krista stated as she got up to hug Kendall and noticed that just over night she had popped and was now showing. "You popped."

"Yes I did overnight. I am now 18 weeks." Kendall stated "Hey sleepyhead."

"Ha ha your funny. I need coffee do you have any fixed?" Shane asked as he walked into the kitchen

"We are out honey. How about we leave and all. Did you unpack at all?" Kendall asked "We can grab you coffee on the way to the appointment."

"Nope didn't unpack we can just take my truck and sounds like a plan." Shane stated and kissed both Hailey and Krista on their cheeks.

"You have to head back out on the road Shane?" Krista asked

"Yep. Vince needs me there for a huge ass tag match for SmackDown." Shane said "I told him what was going on so he was nice enough and let me fly home as long as I fly back out tonight."

"Okay well. I can't wait to find out what your having. Kendall call after your home and the three of us will go to a late supper." Hailey stated as she hugged both Shane and Kendall as she and Krista headed out.

Once Shane had coffee in him he was in a much better mood as they were now waiting on the ultrasound tech to come in and start on the ultrasound. After waiting for a few minutes it wasn't long and they found out they were having a boy. Both Kendall and Shane were excited and couldn't wait for their son to arrive.

It wasn't long and Kendall was now putting her husband back on the plane to meet up with the rest of the blue team. As Kendall headed home she never noticed that Jordan had been following her and Shane for most of the day. Kendall finally parked Shane's truck in the garage and started carrying the bags of food as she and Shane had gone shopping. She was also pretty busy talking on her phone to her friend and had left the garage door open as she was going back and forth.

"Okay Shea I will talk to you later. I just got things unloaded from the truck and I need to put all the food away." Kendall stated

As Kendall put the food away she placed a hand on the baby and smiled and couldn't believe that she and Shane were going to be welcoming a boy in a matter of months. Kendall was so wrapped up in putting things up she never noticed that Jordan was now in the kitchen with her. He walked up behind her while she was getting down a glass to get something to drink when he wrapped his arms around her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream and the baby wont get hurt." Jordan said and turned Kendall to face him "God your still beautiful."

Kendall struggled against his vice like grip and had tears slipping down her face when he tighten his grip. As he turned her around again he walked them up to a bedroom which was at the top of the stairs and shoved her into the room. "What do you want Jordan?" Kendall asked as she placed a hand on the baby and tried to back away from him.

"Simple you. Now come here." Jordan told her

"No. Get out of my house." Kendall told him scared that not only would he hurt her but the baby as well. Knowing that it wouldn't do any good to scream for help as everyone was gone for the afternoon.

"Kendall make this easy on yourself and come here don't make me chase you down." Jordan stated as he walked to her and back her up against a wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. Kendall pushed him away quickly.

"I said get out of my house." Kendall stated again.

"No you bitch. How dare you push me away." Jordan said as he grabbed Kendall and threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her and hit her in the face which knocked her out.

As Jordan stripped not only himself of his clothes but Kendall as well he ripped her clothes off of her. He was just amazed at her body she was beautiful being 18 weeks pregnant and he gripped her breast he started to massage them hard she started to come around. Jordan told her if she screamed she would lose the baby. Jordan entered her body roughly and started to rape Kendall. Kendall had tears flowing down her face as she didn't want to harm or lose the baby. Once Jordan was done rapping her he pulled out a knife and start to make little cuts and deep enough to where he knew she would need stitches. Jordan made a long cut across her stomach but only deep enough to need stitches but not to harm the baby. Once he was done he threw her phone at her as he had taken it and got dressed and before he left he slapped her hard across the cheek and left the house.

Kendall was able to get to her and Shane's bedroom and once she saw what happened in the mirror it completely scared her she had grabbed the sheet off the bed and covered herself and sent a text to someone but didn't know who. Once she did that she passed out from shock.

Shannon was over at Matt's house checking on it when his phone chimed with a text.

_**HELP NOW KRH**_

Shannon knew that something was wrong as he never recieved text from Kendall unless it was important. Shannon wasted no time in running over to check on Kendall and see what was wrong.

"Kendall?" Shannon yelled as he searched the main level of the house he found it strange that the front door would be wide open he headed to the basement and nothing was out out place. Starting to get worried he ran up to the master bedroom where he walked in and was in shock when he found Kendall wrapped up in a sheet. Shannon pulled out his phone and called 911 and told him he needed help at Kendall's address.

Once the medic's arrived they got Kendall ready to transport and Shannon grabbed her purse, cell phone and locked the house up and he was able to ride in the back with Kendall. Once Kendall was admitted she still hadn't come around yet. The nurse was listening to the baby who was completely healthy as the doctor did the sono Shannon who hadn't left her side was very thankful that no harm had come to the baby.

"Sir are you the father of the baby?" a nurse asked

"No he is on the way here hopefully. I have left messages for him and her brothers. I know her dad and sister in laws will be here with in minutes." Shannon said

"Okay is there any way you can sign the consent form to do stitches and treat her?" she asked

"I can do that." Shannon said and took the consent form and signed it.

"Thanks. I will be out in a few to get you that way incase she wakes up she sees a friendly face." the nurse told him

"That's fine." Shannon said and started to pace the floor outside Kendall's room .

It wasn't long after arriving at the hospital that Gilbert, Hailey and Krista were arriving and met up with Shannon who was still pacing outside of her room.

"Son what happened?" Gilbert asked

"I don't know. I got a text from Kendall saying help now and the next thing I know I am running over to the house checked it over and found her upstairs passed out and bleeding. I called medic's and here we are. I am worried and also I can't get ahold of Shane." Shannon stated

"Is the baby okay what about Kendall?" Hailey asked

"I don't know yet let me go and find her nurse." Shannon said and walked down to the nurses station and talked to a nurse and told her that Kendall's family besides her husband and brother were worried about her.

It wasn't long after arriving at the hospital Gilbert was now pacing and worried about his daughter and her baby. Shane had finally answered his phone as he had been in interviews and photoshoots and he was now on his way back home along with Matt and Jeff. Vince had given them the use of the company jet and it was about 5 hours after Kendall was brought in that Shane was now walking into her hospital room.

"Kendall baby wake up." Shane said as he sat down on the bed next to his wife. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Nearly four hours. We gave her something to help relax her and for pain as well." Dr Knight stated as she was listening to the baby "Your son is very healthy. So is Kendall. I know that Kendall talked to one of my nurses and thats it. I will see if Jaycee is still on and she can fill you in."

"Thanks." Shane said and then pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead

"Shane." Kendall said

"Hey sweets how are you feeling?" Shane asked as he sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Tender and in pain. My whole body hurts. Jordan did this to me and our baby. I tried my hardest to run and protect the both of us Shane he was too strong for even me." Kendall said

"You did nothing wrong baby. I'm sorry this happened. I am taking time to be with you while you heal honey." Shane said and started to rub his hand up and down her back. "Dr Knight wants yo to say in over night and tomorrow as well."

"That's fine. I am so tired." Kendall stated

"Try to rest honey. I need to tell the rest of the family you are doing okay. Do you feel like any company?" Shane asked

"Just for a bit then I want to sleep in your arms." Kendall stated

After visiting with family for a bit Kendall kept falling asleep and it wasn't long and it was just Shane and Kendall who was sleeping soundly in her husbands arms. While Kendall was in the hospital the police were out looking for Jordan who they finally tracked down and he was bragging about what he did to Kendall to a few of his friends. After being arrested and charged with rape, and battery and endangerment to an unborn baby.

After Kendall was released she was now healing in the comfort of her own home with her family around. The months were now passing them by and they were mere weeks from meeting their son. While everyone was preparing for the birth of baby, they were also welcoming a new baby into the family. Matt and Hailey adopted a little girl who was only 6 weeks old and she was the light of their lives. Chole Ruby Hardy was a little angel who was the center of everyone lives.

One Month to Go

Shane and Kendall was getting ready to leave the house to go to a doctor's appointment as Kendall was in the start of her 8th month and couldn't wait to have her body back. After getting checked in for her appointment she didn't even have the chance to sit down as she was called back right away. After having her vitals taken Shane made the mistake of laughing at the fact that she had gained five more pounds.

"That was mean Shane." Kendall said while pouting at her husband

"Baby you are all baby you look beautiful. And I am more in love with your body right now. I wish we were at home so I could make love to you." Shane told her

"Nice cover." Kendall told her husband.

As the couple waited for Dr Knight to come in they were talking about names as they still can't find one they like. The names they had picked out were Dylan, Dane, Ryder, Ryker. All those names also had to match Shane as that was the baby's middle name.

"Kendall hon what about Ryder Shane." Shane said

"I like it. What about Ryker Shane, Dane Matthew, or Dylan Shane?" Kendall asked

"I like Ryker Shane and Dane Matthew both are names I can see our son having. How are you feeling?" Shane asked as he started to rub his hand up and down Kendall's back.

"Shane what about Ryder Nero?" Kendall asked

"We have a name honey." Shane said "I love you baby"

"I love you too Shane I just want him here already. I want my body back." Kendall told him

"I know you do honey. He will be here soon." Shane stated

It wasn't long till Dr Knight was in the room and smiled at the expecting couple. "How are you feeling Kendall?" she aksed as she flipped through Kendall's chart.

"Worn out ready for him to born and I want my body back." Kendall stated

"I can understand that. You are 36 weeks so lets see what your cervix is doing and go from there." Dr Knight said

While Dr Knight was examing Kendall her water broke and after being sent over to labor and delivery. Once Kendall had her epidural in place she was finally able to let her body rest and do the work it needed to in order for her and Shane to meet their baby.

It wasn't long after getting her epidural in place Kendall was now wanting to push. Shane walked out to find her nurse and it wasn't long till they were now holding Ryder Nero in their arms.

"I am so proud of you Kendall." Shane said as he cut the cord

"I can't believe he is here." Kendall stated as she held her son in her arms and cuddled him close.

After everyone was able to meet and hold Ryder Nero, they all headed home and let the new parents bond with their son. Over the next few days they were now all settled in at home.

Over the last three months the entire family had welcomed another baby into the world. Jeff and Krista gave birth to a very healthy little girl who they named Sierra Ruby Hardy.

It started out as an regular day in the lives of the Hardy and Helms families. Matt was having everyone over for a family BBQ as they were celebrating the births of the babies, and just family in general. It was nearing 5pm when everyone started to arrive. Shannon and his wife Julie had arrived and both were shook up when they had passed a very bad wreck on the way to Matt's house.

"You okay Shannon?" Kendall asked as she handed over Ryder to Shane so he could feed him

"I will be we passed a pretty bad wreck on the way here. I just shook me up a bit." Shannon said trying to push the memory out of his mind that was slowly bringing back memories he didn't want to think about.

"Not good well dad should be here soon. I know he wanted to clean up from work then he said he would be here." Matt said as he hugged Julie then Shannon.

As the night went on everyone started to worry when Gilbert never showed up. Jeff ran over to check on him and noticed that he truck was gone. Jeff decided to check on a few other things in town and see if their dad had gone there first to pick up something for the family dinner. On the way home Jeff passed the same wreck Shannon and Julie did and noticed the truck it was their dad's.

Jeff pulled over on the side of the road and walked over to talk to an officer. "What happened?" he asked

"Drunk driver hit this man it seems like he passed out while driving and hit the other driver head on. Which sent the other truck spining and killed the other man on impact. Why?" the officer asked

"It looks my dad's truck the one that is all banged up. I am pretty sure its my dad's." Jeff stated

"May I ask who you are?" the officer asked. "I know who you are but we have to ask."

"Jeff Hardy. May I go over and look at the truck. Our dad was coming over for supper and never showed that was nearly 2 hours ago." Jeff stated

"Go ahead son." the officer stated knowing it was his dad that was in the wreck he didn't want to stop him.

As Jeff walked over towards the truck that was mangled he noticed right away it was their dad's truck he dropped to his knees and started to cry. Jeff took the time get his emotions under control and called Matt and told him the bad news and that he was on the way home.

Once Jeff arrived back at Matt's he told everyone what had happened it was now also on the news that a man was killed by a drunk driver. Kendall was beside herself as she clung to Shane and Jeff and Matt both held onto their wives as they had finally lost one of the most important persons in their lives their dad. Shane, Hailey and Krista were in complete shock as well as they were always very close to Gilbert. Shannon was completely shook up as he had already experienced this with his dad years before.

One Year Later

What a year it had been after the sudden death of Gilbert the Hardy, Helms and Moore families were growing. Jarren Gilbert born to Matt and Hailey was a handful always getting into things he shouldn't. Matt knew that in the years to come that he and Hailey would have their hands full. Chloe was a joy to be around at 18 months she was the apple of her daddy's eye and had both of her parents wrapped around her little finger. Hailey and Matt were completely happy with their family and knew it was complete.

Kendall and Shane were completely happy with Ryder who was taking after his daddy already at a young age. He was always trying to find new ways or new things to jump off of always giving his mommy a heart failure when she walked into the kitchen and found him sitting on the fridge just smiling away and Shane was laughing while did the same to his parents. Ryder had his mom's smile and eyes the rest was completely his daddy. It was nearly three months after the death of her dad that she found out that she was 7 weeks pregnant and here in any day she was expecting to give birth to their daughter who they had the name of Addison Ruby.

Jeff and Krista were still in awe of their daughter who at a year old was all over the place. Sierra had the looks of her mom but the rest was all her daddy. Sierra kept her parents on her toes, Krista like Kendall was amazed at how quick their little ones were and how easy things got destroyed. Sierra had the habit of knocking things down and breaking them.

Even though the last year had brought not only joys to the family but also sadness everyone was completely in love with each other and how their lives were going.


End file.
